Advance Battalion
by Rarerite
Summary: What happens when a powerful Tundran army is somehow teleported to Omegaland? Beats me. Just read it. R


_I love Advance Wars: Dual Strike! Spent more than 200 hours in less than one month! OH Cross over! Oh yeah, I also make some sweet AW sigs and avys!_

Chapter 1

Follow that Unit!

"Where am I?" a small rifle grunt drove through a dense forest on his light recon. The last thing he could remember was that his CO, Nell, was leading them to fight the Western cowboys but he shall a large flash of light and then all of a sudden, he was here. "I cannot stand this! First there are gophers in my farm, I am sent to fight the cowboys, and now I am here!" It could've been worst though. He was at least a Tundran, one of the most resilient people from where he came from.

The rifle grunt was armed with the standard AKM-48 Assault rifle, a K-10 backpack with field-surgeon's kit, extra clips, fresh vegetables, and rations lasting up to five days. His recon was a modified Tundran snow mobile but a heavy assault HMG, and back seat turret. He was also somewhat used to the weather. Resembling the Tundran Territories' geographical landscape and weather. The Tundran was most likely in the northern region of the main island of Omega land. He had to park his recon due to the thick forest and went off from there.

Moskoh, the name of the grunt, continued forth to find his fellow brothers. The forest had finally started to become less dense, and grass was starting to take over. Machinery could be heard off from a distance, even marching. "My fellow comrades!" He ran off in full sped, holding onto his helmet and letting out huffs of exhaustion. Unknowingly, he had accidentally fallen into a small trench. Moskoh peered over the trench to see the source of the sound. Other soldiers were marching around, carrying supplies about from place to place. They wore orange red but were very similar to the Western Frontier in appearance. "It is the enemy…" he muttered.

Moskoh took out his binoculars and took up a closer look. It was base for the production of supplies. He heard a booming voice. "Hurry up you jarheads! We're gonna be late now!" He tracked down the person yelling and was surprised at who it was. It was a young lady, most likely at the age of only 14 or 15; standing on a raised platform. She had brunette hair, a red cap, and a cute face. But somehow, a demanding energy emitted from her. Standing next to her was a young man. Maybe the same age. Somewhat long red hair, large earphones, and a lad back look.

"Come on Rachel, give the guys a break. We already have the remaining Black Hole remnants doing the dirty work," he said. Rachel gave him a stern look and raised her hand and pushed him off the platform, "slacker!" He fell on his rump and painfully rubbed it. "I guess I just 'served' you right there. You and your lame lines, Jake."

"Don't even know why I went out with you…" Jake cursed under his breath. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off for some unknown destination. Jake couldn't really blame Rachel. She had been tense, trying to get as much work done like this wasn't really good.

Moskoh continued to watch until a certain crate caught his interest. A crate of vegetables, freshly grown from the land of Omega. "I can now make vegetable soup now!" He crouched slightly and approached the base. Most of the Orange Star soldiers had taken their break by now. Moskoh tried to keep as quiet as possible; Rachel was still standing on the platform, flipping through paper work. He had finally reached the crate and snuck a hand into it, grabbing much as he could and stuffing it into his pack.

"…after all I did… Can't even do much around here… sigh" Jake had returned but with a check list and began to mark off the supplies. "Medium tank parts check. Munitions, check. Rations, check?" He stopped right in front of the pillaging rifle grunt that was stealing vegetables. They both stared at each other, as though they were looking at aliens.

"… The enemy has spotted me!" Moskoh yelled. He closed his bag and made a fast sprint back to his recon. "Rachel! We got thieves running around here!" Jake alerted.

"What? Where is the little rat?" Rachel growled. She looked around for a bit and saw the little soldier running off with his backpack stuffed with food. "Hey, stop him!" She ordered a small group of infantry men out. "We got ourselves an unknown hostile! Chase him, and capture him alive, use a recon if necessary!" "Yes ma'am!"

Moskoh started up his engines and zoomed off. For a couple of seconds, it seemed clear until a pair of Hummers began pursuit. "It is the Frontier's 'Humbugs!'" They fired a few warning shots but failed to intimidate the Tundran. "Do your worse!" he cried with his Tundran accent.

Jake had joined the chase but was in a light Bradley tank and attempted to block the road. "This fool is gonna get a major hurting. Time for my 'Block Rock'," he chuckled. A few mechs were riding with him just in case. They saw the snow mobile approach at a frightening speed. "Dang, for a tractor, its pretty fast." The recons could be seen chasing after but stopped as they saw the road block. But Moskoh mad a daring move and hit the tank at an angle and which made the light recon 'jump' over Jake's tank. "The guy has some real skills!"

"You're defeated!" the grunt yelled in joy. "Do we have any info on this guy?" Jake asked. "Negative, commander. His uniform is very distinctive. Doesn't match any of the Macro land's or Omega land's army uniforms."

"Don't worry, Jake, I got it from here," Rachel's voice on the radio. An Apache helicopter flew over the tank and pursued the Tundran once more. Rachel had taken control over on the machine guns and had her cross hairs on the light recon. She waited to fire until they reached a clear open field, which was inevitable. The weather got colder as they approached snow country. Rachel fired a few warnings but stopped as blinding flash erupted. Both the battle copter and light recon stopped. "What happened?" "Not sure ma'am… Uh oh. Looks like he brought friends," the pilot replied.

Surrounding the light recon were several T-35 Tundran light tanks and eight T-75 Grizzle heavy tanks. More heavy and light recons were spread around the prairie with Assault, Missile, and Flame veterans as well as Tundran rifle grunts. Hovering in the air were roughly six Hind E gunships with Su-35 fighters as the finest pilots manning them. This huge battalion was none other than Marshall Nova's personnel guard, the Iron Eight, named mostly after the customized heavy tanks. "What are we doing here?" "Where are we?" "This is not Mother Tundra!" The battalion was in pure confusion. Rachel's copter sped away in fear that they might fire upon them.

"Get me in contact with Commander Nell! Stat!" Rachel yelled. "She won't believe this."

"Moskoh! Are you not with Nell's battalion?" Marshall Nova stepped off from his gunship. Moskoh himself was in just as much confusion.

"Marshall Nova! I was with my regiment but somehow, I was all of a sudden here!" he answered.

"There are many unanswered questions. But for now, we must rest. My army has just arrived from fighting from the decadent Western Frontier. We shall make camp here," Nova said proudly.

_To be continued…_

_Yeah. Hope you like it. :P_


End file.
